Lunar Eclipse (The Big Four)
by fangirlofthenorth
Summary: Pitch has returned, bigger and badder as ever! The guardians are in need of help and the Man in the Moon summons three teenagers from hundreds of year from the past. But thanks to Pitch, the Moon lost them. Now the Guardians must find their help and stop Pitch Black at the same time! Japunzel and Merricup I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Ah can do this! Ah did it a year ago so Ah can it again!_ The fire haired girl pushed herself as she climbed the side of a waterfall know to her kingdom as the Fire Falls. In the old tales, the king would climb the falls and drink from its waters. She had done so a year ago but she wanted to do it again.

The girl reached up to the stone surface but found it was loose. Just as quickly as it happened, she held onto the stone wall again. She breathed deeply to slow her racing heart and continued up.

The ledge was nearly with in arms reached! Her right arm let go of rock and reached for the flat surface. She could feel the waters mist on her hand as it clasped onto the wet surface. Just then, the rock beneath her feet fell out from under her. She dangled there for what seemed like forever. She could feel her hand slowly slipping on the wet surface.

_Is it really goin' to end 'ere?_ She thought in fear as she tried to pull herself up.

It only took one second for it to happen. Just one.

Her hands slipped from the rock and she fell backwards.

Slowly as she fell, the world around her faded to black and two words were spoken in a warm and kind voice.

"Merida. Summer."

He could feel the wind blowing through his chestnut brown hair as he flew through the air.

"Alright, boy, we are going to try this one more time" the being aid in the boys' flight, a large black dragon, gave him a worried look.

"Come on, boy, what could go wrong?" There was a hint of laughter in his voice. The fact is that the two have already tried to do this trick twelve times that day.

The boy adjusted the artificial tail with his own artificial foot. The dragon stayed at a steady glide with the occasional beat of its wings. The boy unhooked himself from his safety rig and willingly fell off his dragon. He straightened himself out so he was parallel with the ground.

"Now, Toothless!" The boy shouted up in the air. There a yelp of fear and the boy looked up to see a storm cloud in the sky and Toothless was heading right for it!

"Toothless!" There was nothing the boy could do but fall and call out for his dragon.

Slowly as he fell, the world around him faded to black and two words were spoken in a warm and kind voice.

"Hiccup. Fall."

"I'll be back at noon tomorrow. Got that, Flower?" A woman with wild black hair spoke to a younger girl with extremely long blond hair. The girl nodded.

"Yes, mother" she said in a soft voice. The woman kissed the girl on her forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you more" the girl let out a small smile.

"I love you most" the woman smiled as she was lowered down by the girls' 70 foot long hair. When her mother disappeared behind the ivy, she pulled her long hair back into her tower. Sighing, she looked around her tower.

"What can I do" she muttered. She could read the only three books she owns again but she's already done that twice today. She could bake more cookies but she already made 4 dozen of them. She already swiped the floor and stretched. She could make another dress but she couldn't find Pascal.

It was one of those rare moments where she was actually...bored!

She wanted to go outside but feared her mother would come back early.

The girl ended up sitting at the window and looking out at the all to familiar sight. It was past noon so the sun was behind the tower and a shadow was casted on her face. She looked towards the sky and thought how the stars would appear in a few days on her birthday. Suddenly, the ivy curtain shifted.

"Mother?" The girl whispered. The curtain parted to revel a man and not a nice looking one. Gasping, the girl darted back into the tower and shut the window with a loud thud.

"Oh no!" She whispered as she look for something to protect herself. All she found was a frying pan.

It'll have to do.

She hid to the right of the window and wait for the man. She could hear him climbing the tower. She could feel the panic building with her.

It seemed like forever for the man to reach the window. It slowly opened and heal des inside.

"I know you're in here, little girl! Come out, come out, where ever you are? I just want to see your beautiful hair" The man hissed. The girl stifled a gasp. The girl stood up and inched forwards with the frying pan held high above her head.

Suddenly, the man whirled around and snatch her neck.

"How much would someone pay to be young forever?" Were the last words the girl heard as the world around her faded into black.

And two warm and kind words cut through that darkness.

"Rapunzel. Spring."

_You are in need again, Guardians. Pitch is back in power and I don't know how. I can't see how or what he is using but he'll be more powerful than ever before. The five of you won't be enough. I went out and found three others to help you but...pitch interfered with their summoning and now they are lost. But I know then made it to the right time period. Jack Frost, I want to send you out to search for them. They may be in Burgess. Look for a girl with fire red hair, a boy with one foot, and a girl with the sun in her eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded her.

Was she dead?

Was she alive?

Sighing, she forced herself to open her eyes. It took a lot of effort just to do so. Bright light poured into her half open eyes.

"Wh-where am Ah?" She muttered as she pushed herself off the smooth rock floor. She pushed her wild red hair out of her face to find that she was in a strange room. But there was more strange things, like there were two others in there with her, a boy and another girl, and what the red hair girl was wearing. Instead of her normal dark teal dress, she wore a strange navy blue coat with a dark teal shirt underneath it was black bear in it. It didn't look sewn and it felt odd. Moving on from her torso, she saw that she now wore trousers made of a weird material and they showed over curve from her waist to her ankles. Lastly, her feet were covered with light blue boots that went up to her ankles and were laced up with a white string. There was an odd symbol on inside of the boots. It read, "All-star. Converse"

"What's a 'converse'?" She asked aloud. Ignoring the question, she looked around to find herself in a room make of large flat stones. There was only one window in this room and outside showed it to be nearing evening. There were two doors. One was lock while the other lead to another room.

Suddenly, there was a moan and the girl instinctively reached for her bow and arrows but found she didn't have them. Looking around, she saw both the boy and the other girl shift. They both started to wake up.

"What happened?" The boy muttered.

"Don' ask me! Ah hav' no clue!" The red hair girl snapped, causing the boy to jump. He looked up and saw that fire hair girl.

"Wh-who are you?" He stuttered. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Merida. Princess of the DunBroch clan" the boys eyes widened as be began to bow.

"Stop makin' a fool o' ye!" The girl, Merida, scoffed as she rose to her feet a walked over to the still waking girl.

"Are ye okay?" Merida asked softly.

"I-I think" she said in a small voice. The girl then gasped, jumped up, and backed away from the boy and Merida. She looked frightened at the two strangers.

"Where am I? Who are you? Are you here for my hair?"

"Calm down! Ah'm Merida an' tha's...um..." It was then Merida realized she didn't know the boy's name.

"It's H-Hiccup" he said after looking up from his left foot.

"Wha' kind of name is Hiccup?" Merida asked with a faint laugh in her voice. The boy, Hiccup, ignored Merida and asked the girl, "Why would we want your hair?" The girl started to fiddle with her blond hair.

"I-it's kind of hard to- what?!" She nearly shrieked at the end.

"Wha's wrong, lass?" Merida asked.

"My hair! It's cut!" The girl started to panic as she saw that her hair only reached to her waist.

"An'...tha's a problem?"

"Yes! I can't have my hair cut! I mean I can but it'll change from blond to brown and lose its powers and-"

"Change its colors?"

"Lose its powers?" They both started at the girl in confused. The girl smiled sheepishly.

"Um...my hair kind of glows when I sing"

"What?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

"I-I have magic hair" she said quietly. Merida and Hiccup looked at the girl in confusion.

"I'll prove it!" She took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine," as she sang her song, the roots of her hair began to glow dimly in the semi dark room. The glow creeped over her hair except for one clump of hair which was brown.

"Great, I've seen it all! First dragons now magic glowing hair-"

"Dragons?" Merida cut him off.

"Long story short, where I live, we have dragons"

"Do ye hav' tah fight them ev'ryday?" Merida asked excitably.

"You use to but now they are our pets and I train them!" Hiccup seemed to be proud of himself but Merida ruined it by laughing at him.

"You? Ye train dragons? Bu' ye nothin' bu' a pile o' twigs!" Merida chortled. Hiccup fumed as his face turned bright red.

"I'll have you know that I trained the most fearsome and dangerous dragon that ever flown through the sky, a Night Fury!" The blond girl seemed impressed while Merida rolled her eyes.

"Prove it" the fiery haired girl challenged.

"I will" Hiccup glared back.

"Um...my name's Rapunzel, by the way" the blond, Rapunzel, broke the tense silence.

"Where's your dragon?" Merida smirked as Hiccup had been calling out for the creature for nearly twenty minutes.

"I know he's here...where ever 'here' is..." He muttered the last part to himself. While Hiccup continued to call for his dragon, loud and strange music went off from Merida's pocket, causing the three to jump.

"Wha' the Devil?" Merida hissed as she tried to fish whatever was making such strange music. When it was out, they all looked at an odd brick about the size of a human hand. The top lit up to show numbers and words.

"Becka. Where in the world are you?" Rapunzel read aloud.

"What is this" Hiccup questioned, ever so wanting to take it apart, if he could.

"'Ow am Ah suppose tah know!" Merida snapped at him.

"It's called a cell phone and you use it to talk to people" a new voice spoke. Jumping, the trio turned to see the newcomer leaning in the corner if the room. He was a tall lanky boy with snow white hair.

"Who are you?" Rapunzel asked. The boy smirked.

"The names Jack Frost!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Jack Frost...why do I know that name?" Hiccup whispered as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Most people think I'm a myth" the pale boy smirked as he leaned on his Shepard's hook. Merida turned away from the boy and scoffed.

"And most people can't see me. I guess Manny was right when he told you'd be able to see me"

"Manny?" Rapunzel asked. Jack smiled at the blond and nodded.

"Manny, short for 'The Man in the Moon'"

"Wha' do ye mean people can't see ye?" Merida asked. Jack looked away from Rapunzel and to Merida.

"I mean what I said, most people don't see me, and well mostly adults don't see me. It's the kids who can see me...if they believe in me that is," Jack looked at Hiccup and saw him fiddling with his left foot, "you okay, kid?" Hiccup jumped and looked at Jack. He nodded and went back to what he was doing. Noticing that Jack was now distracted, Merida rolled her and went off to look for her bow and arrows.

"What is so interesting about your foot?" Jack was suddenly in front of Hiccup but he was flouting upside down, causing poor Hiccup to jump out of his skin.

"How-how are you doing that?" Hiccup stuttered.

"I told you, I'm Jack Frost and you said my name sounded familiar" Jack said as he flouted to the wall behind Hiccup and stood there as if he were on the ground. "Still can't think of it? Here's a clue" he held his left hand over Hiccup and opened it. Three large snowflakes fell from his out stretched hand. One snowflake flew to each of the teens. Hiccup stared in curiosity as the flake dances around his head. Merida looked like she didn't want anything to do with the harmless snowflake. Lastly, Rapunzel followed the flake in wonder and tapped it lightly which caused the flake to fly above her head and burst into smaller snowflakes and fell gentle into her golden hair.

"Now do you remember?" Jack asked. Hiccup sighed and shook his head.

"I recognize the name but I can't remember where I heard it from. Sorry" he muttered.

"Its fine, kid! Most people don't know me anyway" Jack said with slight sadness in his voice. He pushed off the wall with his staff resting behind his neck and his arms resting on either end. He landed gracefully on his toes. Rapunzel stared with wonder at the boy while Merida rolled her eyes at him.

"Names! You know mine now I want to know yours?" Jack smiled as he tried to look at all three of them at once.

"What's your name, Ginger?" Jack teased. Merida's face turned bright red as she glared at the spirit.

"Merida." She nearly snapped.

"Are you Scottish?" Jack asked while leaning on his staff.

"Yes" she replied stiffly.

"That would explain the hair." Merida gasped and was about to attack the winter spirit but was held back by Rapunzel. "Blondie, may I have your name?" Rapunzel blushed and nodded.

"I-it's Rapunzel" she smiled shyly as she released the wild haired girl, who fixed her sweatshirt, glared at the boy, and continued to look for her weapons. Turning around, Jack looked at Hiccup and was about to ask him but saw a glint of silver coming from his left foot. Jack seen these on the older men but never on a teen. Jack's smiled faded.

"How'd you lose it?" He asked quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"Your foot. I can see that it's fake." This caught both of the girl's attention. They both looked at the foot he was hiding. He sighed and pulled up his left pant leg. A short metal rod connected a metal-like bowl on his leg to a wooden or metal foot in the strange shoe.

"Mah Dad has a fake foot as well" Merida called from across the room, which was fairly large.

"I'm-I'm not usually shy about my foot. On Berk, where my tribe lives, it always out in the open and it's different than this one."

"How'd you lose it?" Rapunzel asked softly.

"Don' ask 'im tha'! 'E'll probably say it was a dragon who ate it or somethin'" Merida rolled her eyes as she leaned against a wall farthest from the others, giving on looking for her weapon.

"I...really don't know how I lost it but a dragon was involved!" He snapped at Merida.

"Wait...dragons? As if fire breathing dragon?" Jack asked in surprise but with a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, some don't breathe fire, like gas or plasma, still dangerous and it's my job to train them. My names Hiccup, by the way" Jack started laughing. He was laughing so hard that he fell over.

"So immature" Merida muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"I-I-I'm-I'm sorry..." Jack tried to compose himself but was having very little luck.

"Yeah, Ha ha ha ha, my name is Hiccup and we all know it's funny but we don't need to keep laughing at it" Hiccup's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Jack stood up and sighed. He looked at the trio and one could see he was still holding back his giggles.

"Okay, I need to get you all to the North Pole" Jack said as he dug in his sweatshirt pocket.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked, excitement bubbling up in her. She was going on an adventure, something she's only ever dreamed of doing.

"Because," Jack smirked as he pulled out a red and gold snow globe, "the Guardians need you." He whispered something to the glass and threw it at the ground between him and the trio. A portal swirling with bright colors opened.

"Where does this lead?" Hiccup asked, stepping towards the portal with caution.

"Just the North Pole" Jack spoke of it as if it were nothing. No one took notice to Merida while the others were talking. She stared at the portal and felt something rise up within her.

Fear?

No…it could be fear…she couldn't be…

Whatever it was, she wanted it to go away so she didn't have to feel this feeling inside her.

So, she ran out the door.

"Merida!" Hiccup called as he started to run after the wild haired girl up a black horse with golden blocked the way. Jack's eyes widened.

"Go! Go!" he pushed Rapunzel through the portal but before Hiccup went through, he told Jack something.

"Don't let her die! She's a princess" after that, he jumped into the portal. A confused Jack blasted the NightMare with ice which left it a frost pile of black ice.

"I gotta find her!" he muttered as he took for the sky.

What no one noticed was the black figure watching them in the shadows.

"Why'd you run off?" Jack's voice caused the fire haired girl to jump. Merida remained quiet.

"Come on, Princess!" Jack poked her in the side with his staff. This caused Merida to attack and pin Jack to the ground.

"'Ow did ye find out?!" Merida glared at him.

"That guy, Hiccup, told me" Jack smirked.

"Ah'm goin' tah ring tha' kids neck!" She growled as she got off the spirit.

"Come with me and you can!" Jack urged as he sat next to her.

"Ah can't!" She whispered as she brought her knees to her face.

"Can't or won't?" Jack said quietly. Merida silently gasped and buried her face into her knees.

"Merida, why won't you go through the portal or let me fly you there?"

"Magic" Merida spoke so quietly that Jack almost missed the word.

"What's wrong with magic?" He asked. The princess sighed and told her tale.

"About a year ago, me mum wanted me tah get married. Of course, Ah didn't want tah bu' the suitors came. Ah won't bore ye wit' the suitors, bu' mum and Ah had a fight after the competition for me hand. Ah tore a tapestry she made and she burned me bow in a fire. Ah ran away on me horse, Angus, until 'e threw me off his back and Ah landed in the middle of a stone circle."

"Like Stonehenge?" Jack cut in

"Wha's Stonehenge?"

"Never mind!"

"Anyway, the will o' the wisps, little spirits tha' lead ye tah yer fate, appeared. They lead me to an old cottage in the middle of the woods. In the cottage was a witch. Ah paid for a spell for me mum to change me fate bu' when Ah gave it to her and it...it...it..."

"Killed her?" Jack said with surprise in his voice but Merida looked at him in confusion.

"Killed her?! No! It turned 'er into a huge black bear!" Jack did not expect that. He tried hard not to laugh because he didn't want a beating from her.

"We broke the spell bu' after tha' day, I didn't want anything tah do with magic. So when ye opened tha' portal, Ah panicked. Ah felt like ah was goin' back to when she was a..." Suddenly, a cold hand was in her hair.

"Sounds like to me that you're afraid of magic" Jack whispered has he got his fingers untangled from her hair. Merida scowled as she brushed the soft frost that had formed on her head.

"Ah'm not afraid o' magic!" She hissed at Jack.

"You're afraid" he prodded.

"Shuddup" she muttered. Jack stood up and sighed.

"Ok, how would you like to get to the Pole? Fly or portal?" Jack smiled. Merida looked at him in surprise.

"Why? Ah can't go because Ah'm-" she caught herself and stopped her sentence.

"You're what?" Mischief played on his words.

"Shuddup!" She hissed.

"Come on! You were about to say it!" Jack poked her playfully.

"Shuddup, ye overgrown snowflake!" She yelled at him. Jack knew he'd gone a little far.

"Fine, I'll stop but I must warn you that Pitch knows your deepest fear. I just hope that's not it." Jack said softly as he stood up, "Now, how do you want to travel? Flying or portal?" Jack asked one more time. Merida sighed and stood up next to him.

"Ah guess Ah'll take the portal" she said reluctantly. Jack smiled and pulled another snow globe from his sweatshirt pocket. He whispered, "North Pole" to the globe and threw it to the ground. A vortex of color appeared in front of the pair.

"Here you go!" Jack smiled at Merida.

"Yer not comin'?" She asked with slight fear in her voice.

"I'll meet you there" he smirked as he pushed her in. The last worlds he heard from the girl was, "Ah goin' tah kill ye, Frost!"

Smiling as the portal disappeared, Jack then jumped into the sky and flew North.

* * *

A/N: I learned a couple of things while writing this!  
One: I may love Scottish accents but I hate writing in them!  
Two: if you think about it, wisps are kinda creepy!  
And  
Three: no shipping of Jack and Merida! They were just having a tender heart to heart moment and that is all!

Sorry for OOC-ness with the guys! I'm a girl and I'm not use to writing like a guy and this is not my normal writing style! I just wanted to try something new!


End file.
